


Candy Canes and Mistletoe (But all of it means nothing, without you.)

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Harold; They're Lesbians!, Mistletoe, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Uh, so... Here's the thing, I saw a mistletoe post on tumblr ( https://katieisagoddess.tumblr.com/post/189875077424 ) and decided to make it a prompt I could hopefully write.Christmas, Mistletoe and teen gay's.I really hope I did my own prompt some good.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So, I saw a post ([Rizzles Post.](https://katieisagoddess.tumblr.com/post/189875077424)** _ ) _**on Tumblr, and just had to write a Rizzles fic…**_

_**Hope this suffices. Apologies for mistakes. It was a rush job for no reason at all other than I just needed to get it out there for you all to enjoy…** _

_**If you enjoy it, please let me know? (:** _

* * *

"Janie, come on! Hurry up, put those long legs to use."

Jane groaned and walked faster, catching up to her mother as the bitter winds chilled her cheeks and the icy air nipped at her nose.

"Ma, you're making me carry everything," Jane whined, grunting as a snowball hit her in the back. "Why can't Frankie and Tommy help?"

"Jane, would you just hurry up?" Angela sighed, turning to face her daughter as she loaded her one bag into the back of the car as Frankie and Tommy rushed to fight over the front seat.

Jane loaded the five bags she had bundled in her arms into the car beside her mother's bag and slammed the boot shut, grumbling as she slid into the back seat about how she always had to do everything.

"Now boys," Angela started when she got in the car and turned the key, listening to the engine rumble as she fiddled with the knobs, turning the heat on. "When we get home, I want you to go out and make yourself scarce, okay? I don't want you two running in and out of the kitchen while Jane and I are making dinner and preparing for tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma," the two boys chorused.

Jane slouched in her seat, folding her arms.

She couldn't wait to finish school so she could move far away.

One more year. She thought to herself, looking out the window at the snow built up on the side of the road from the plough that had run through there not long ago.

"Ma, do I have to go to the party tomorrow night?" Jane asked, looking over the front seat at her mother who was busy throwing a hand gesture to another driver as if to say 'what are you doing?'

"Of course you do, Janie. The whole town's going to be there. You need to meet some nice boys your age, work on-"

Gagging, Jane elbowed Frankie hard in the ribs as he forcefully held his laughter in.

"You need to be there, okay Jane?"

Sighing, Jane turned her head to keep looking out the window.

"Whatever," the brunette grumbled, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

Across town, Maura was waiting for her mother and father to get back from yet another function as she read a book in the study, curled up by the roaring fireplace…. Or crackling.

She set her book aside as she heard the sound of the door shutting in the foyer and made her way across the study, poking her head out from behind the half-opened door.

She fully made herself seen when she saw her parents shedding their coats and talking about another dinner they needed to attend the following night.

Maura's face dropped. Were they honestly going to leave her alone on Christmas?

"Maura, there you are, Dear. Did you have something to eat?"

"Yes, mother. I did, are you going out again tomorrow night?" Maura asked, hoping she'd heard them wrong.

"Yes, dear. We're all going tomorrow night, this town has a huge Christmas dinner together. You'll get to meet people your age before you move to college. So, you'll make friends."

Maura lit up at the new information before she quickly dropped her features once more. She was always seen as the weird girl. Always been seen as a know-it-all. She couldn't help that she remembered whatever she saw or read.

"Tomorrow, we'll work on finding you a nice dress. Why don't you go to your room and ready yourself for bed, okay Maura?"

Nodding, Maura briefly went back to the study to grab her book then made her way upstairs, following the long hallway to her room and, safely with the door shut, she sighed and set the book on her bed, readying herself by grabbing out pyjamas, clean underwear, and a new towel.

She went into the adjoining bathroom, starting the taps to fill the bathtub.

She watched the steam rise as she closed the bathroom door, lighting a few aromatic candles, filling the bathroom with a mix of scents. Lavender, Vanilla, and her most recent find, peppermint hot chocolate.

She set that one right by the bathtub before stripping off and dipping a hand in the water. Finding it just the right temperature and deep enough she added a few squirts of her body wash beneath the stream of the faucet and watched bubbles form.

Shutting the taps off, Maura tied her hair up into a quick bun, and stepped in, wincing slightly as her cold feet felt like they were burning, but she pushed through the feeling and sat, sliding down so that her head was the only thing above the water.

* * *

Jane whined as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Ma, I hate this," Jane said, glaring at the dress in the reflection.

"Oh, Janie. Stop it, you'll be fine. It's one night, now, put those heels on," Angela said, holding a pair of black heels out towards her daughter.

Jane's face scrunched at the thought of being in the uncomfortable shoes for such a long time.

Then, she got an idea as she sat on her bed to try the shoes on. "Ma, they're too tight," she lied.

Groaning in frustration, Angela threw her hands up. "Fine, wear those flats I got you for your birthday."

Beaming, Jane tossed the heels onto her bed and made her way to her closet, digging through piles of sneakers and boots before triumphantly pulling out the flats.

"Try them on, see if they go with the dress."

Nodding, Jane pulled the shoes on and sighed. "Perfect!"

"Okay, good. I'm going to see if your brothers are ready to go, find a suitable coat, Jane."

Jane stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked completely different. Her wavy hair had now been straightened, her eyes had the smallest amount of liner around them, and for the first time, Jane thought herself as pretty.

Her hands ached slightly, so she rubbed at her palms before sliding through coat hangers to find a coat. She found a jacket instead, slipping it on, looking behind her as her mother gasped from the doorway. "No, absolutely not, Jane. You're not wearing a Red Sox jacket out tonight."

Grumbling, Jane took the jacket back off and tossed it onto her bed. "I'll wear you later," she promised the discarded jacket before pulling out a long black coat from her closet and slipped it on.

"Better," Angela said, smiling happily before leaving Jane's room completely.

* * *

Pulling her coat off, Jane handed it to one of the workers that were standing by the door of the large mansion.

"This place is so stuffy and formal," Jane grumbled to Frankie as he handed her back the tray she was supposed to be carrying.

"I'll take that," A worker said, pulling the tray away from Frankie and carrying it off to the kitchen.

Shaking her hands, Jane clenched and unclenched them a few times before making her way further into the mansion.

"Rizzoli," a voice called and all three of the siblings turned to look for the voice.

"Uh, Jane," the voice corrected and Jane let out a sigh of relief as she saw one of her few friends making his way towards her.

"Gio, hey," Jane grinned, following her friend through the party to a back room where a bunch of other teenagers were hiding out.

"Glad you came," Giovanni said, reaching out to grab a champagne flute from a passing waiter. He passed it to Jane who took a healthy sip before her eyes widened, and before the waiter could leave, she grabbed a second drink from the tray and stepped into the room of teens talking amongst themselves.

"Rolly-Polly Rizzoli, nice to see you could make it," a voice called and Jane rolled her eyes, sipping from one drink than the other as she moved to sit by the window, Giovanni a few steps behind. She stared out the window as she pulled a leg up under herself and sighed.

"So, you're not here voluntarily?" Giovanni asked.

Jane glared at him. "Do I ever do anything voluntarily anymore?" She asked, setting down one of the glasses due to it now being empty.

"Well, you have a point," Gio said, shrugging as he twisted slightly, looking out of the window. "What do you want to do?"

"Hurry and finish this last year of leave for college so I don't have to be stuck doing everything at home while my brothers sit around and do nothing," Jane said, finishing off the second glass of champagne.

"At least you have siblings," another voice said and Jane looked up, her breath catching in her throat. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," the honey-blonde teen said, smiling nervously. "H-Hi, I'm Maura."

"J-" Jane cleared her throat, smiling softly. "Jane."

"And, I'm Giovanni," Gio said with a supposed charming smile as he held a hand out towards Maura.

Maura smiled, seemingly resisting his attempt at charming as she kept her eye on Jane while she shook Giovanni's hand.

For a moment, Jane was sure she lost her hearing as the room quieted down.

Jane was about to speak up when someone else called her name, flooding her back to reality.

"Jane, Ma needs your help… In the kitchen, she says she wants to show you how to make something."

Jane groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Just…. Can you please… Please, Frankie, tell her you couldn't find me? I'll clean your room," Jane begged, looking at her brother.

Frankie hesitated before he thought it was too good of an offer.

Jane realised her brother was struggling to unwrap a candy cane as he spoke to her, so she rolled her eyes and took it from him, his protest dying on his lips as she peeled the wrapping off with ease.

"Teach me to drive and I'll let you not clean my room," Frankie said, reaching for his candy cane.

"Sounds good to me," Jane said, shrugging, popping the candy into her mouth, sucking on it.

Frankie glared at his sister but the sound of his mother's voice telling Tommy to look for jane had him running out of the room to create a diversion for his sister.

Sighing happily, Jane leaned back against the window and quickly straightened her back when she remembered she wasn't alone, she twisted the candy cane in her mouth, smiling over at Maura.

But now, Maura and Giovanni were in a conversation, apparently a deep one by the way Gio was leaning in so close to her.

But Jane caught Maura still looking at her like she was the only one in the room.

Maura offered her a kind smile before Giovanni pulled her attention back to him.

A slight look of 'make this man stop talking' crossed Maura's features, making Jane chuckle deeply and stand, slapping Gio on the shoulder. "Why don't you go see if you can get us some schnapps, Gio?" She asked, and the male's eyes lip up before he ran from the room.

"Thank you," Maura breathed, her eyes raking over Jane's body, following her long legs up until they disappeared mid-thigh under the blue dress. She followed the curve of Jane's hip, the swell of her breasts, and finally, her eyes landed on Jane's lips as the brunette licked her lips nervously.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Anytime," Jane said, nodding.

"Want to get out of here before he comes back?" Maura asked, eyes lighting up with mischief.

Jane smiled, straightening her back before nodding. "Lead the way, Maura."

Maura held her hand out, and Jane took it without thinking, letting herself be dragged from the room of teens, out past the dining hall where waiters and workers were busy setting up for the large dinner, stopping at the coat racks to grab their jackets before Maura led Jane outside.

They huddled close as they talked about everything, but at the same time, they talked about nothing.

Random facts about themselves coming out easily like they'd known each other their whole lives and were catching up after time apart.

Jane stuck her hands in her pockets and pulled out some gloves that she didn't even know were there, and with a sigh, she realised after a little struggle, they were too small.

"You want some gloves? They're too small for my hands. I don't know how long they've been sitting in my pockets for."

Maura looked up from rubbing her hands together and breathing into them, a kind smile slipping across her lips as she thankfully accepted them, slipping them on easily.

"Thank you," Maura breathed, shivering slightly.

"You look cold, why did you drag us outside?"

"So you couldn't be found, duh," Maura said, shrugging with a giggle. A giggle that made Jane's heart skip, stutter and trip over itself.

Jane pulled her arms from the sleeves of her jacket, draping it over Maura's shoulders.

Maura looked shocked at the generosity and went to fight the kind move, but Jane just waved a hand. "I'm not cold," Jane said, shrugging as she clenched her fists by her side. The only part that was cold on her, was her hands. And they were giving her hell for it.

She put on a smile and continued to follow Maura around the mansion's yard, stopping out the back where a snow-covered garden maze caught their attention.

"Want to see if we can find the centre?" Jane asked, grinning.

"It's pitch black out here, what if we get lost and freeze to death?"

"Sounds like an adventure if you ask me," Jane said, stepping towards the maze's entrance.

Maura hesitated, glancing back towards the house to see people milling about inside.

"Unless… You're scared?" Jane taunted lightly.

Maura glared at the brunette before stomping past her and into the maze.

"I'm not scared of anything," Maura said over her shoulder as Jane jogged to catch up.

"No? Spiders?"

"Nope."

"Snakes?"

"Nuh-uh," Maura shook her head.

"Guns?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Guns?" Maura asked, confused.

"I… I want to be a cop," Jane said, shrugging.

"Are you scared of guns?" Maura asked, looking left, then right, before deciding on heading left.

"Uh, no... I just… Some people react differently when I say I want to become a cop… Or well, a detective."

"Differently? You mean, strongly advise you not to do you want?"

Jane nodded, sighing as she grabbed Maura's hand and took her to the right when they came to another intersection.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have done it once or twice," Jane said, smiling innocently.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the centre of the maze, and Maura's breath caught in her throat at the sight of fairy lights twinkling around the edge of a gazebo. Jane, still with her hand in Maura's, led Maura up the stairs carefully so they didn't slip on the icy surface.

Jade smiled as Maura slipped slightly on the last step and fell against her. Jane's arms sliding around Maura's waist easily to keep her upright.

They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, like the moon and stars, the ocean and the sandy shore.

Jane smiled, inhaling the sweet scent of Maura's shampoo. It smelled like honey, and something else she couldn't quite place.

Then, her eyes widened in realisation.

Sugar Cookies.

Maura didn't seem to care that they were so close together, pressed tight against each other. So, Jane didn't mind either. Instead, she tightened her arms, pulling Maura impossibly closer.

Maura sighed, resting her head on Jane's shoulder, finding safety in the brunette's arms.

"What about you?" Jane asked, making Maura pull away just enough to look up into the calming eyes of the taller teen.

"What about me?"

"What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"Oh, I uh… I finished two years ago. I'm about to start college."

"Oh?" Jane swallowed, nerves building.

"I skipped ahead a few grades."

"Oh? But that doesn't answer my question. What do you want to do?"

"I want to become a Medical Examiner," Maura said, searching Jane's face for any sign that she might laugh or be disgusted. Instead, Jane smiled widely.

"Hey, maybe we'll be about to work together one day. A super awesome detective and a brilliant M.E."

Maura laughed, her head falling back. Her face scrunched adorably, and Jane studied her features like it was the last time she might see this beautiful woman before her.

Maura's eyes opened and her laughter got caught in her throat as she spotted something above them.

Jane, sensing a change, glanced up, breath getting knocked from her lungs when she realised what Maura had seen.

Hanging above them, was a small branch of mistletoe.

Jane lowered her head slightly and caught Maura looking at her, nervous but almost expectant.

Licking her lips, Jane leaned down slightly as Maura raised herself onto her toes, their lips meeting in a soft kiss as Jane pulled Maura back against her body tightly.

Maura's lips parted in a soft gasp as she felt Jane's tongue snake out across her lips, seeking to deepen the kiss.

Jane tasted like expensive champagne and candy cane.

Maura tasted like … fireworks.

Jane could feel the sparks, she could see them as her eyes remained closed.

Maura gripped Jane's waist, squeezing briefly, almost begging for more.

The sound of a throat clearing had them ripping apart quickly. They looked to the opening that led back to the maze and saw a couple, expectantly looking at them.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and with a small apology, guided the other teen through the maze back to its entrance.

They were both giggling by the time they saw the house again, and Jane was about to speak up when she heard the voice. The one that sent a chill of ice through her veins.

"Jane, there you are."

Jane swallowed, quickly pulling her hand away from Maura's as her face burned.

"Uh… Yeah, Ma. What do you want?" She asked, swallowing her nerves.

"Your brothers and I have been looking everywhere for you? What are you doing out here without a coat?"

"I'm not cold," Jade said, shrugging.

"Oh, your coat," Maura said, quickly taking Jane's coat from around her shoulders and handing it back to the brunette.

Angela eyed them suspiciously and cleared her throat. "Jane, it's time to come inside. You've spent enough time moping about being here. Come and talk to people, Father Scott."

Jane groaned and looked at Maura apologetically. "Sorry. Talk later?"

Maura nodded a soft smile on her lips before slipping past the two women and heading inside.

Jane, a step behind, got pulled back by Angela. "Who's she?"

"Her names Maura. I don't know her last name, she moved here last month with her parents. You said to mingle with people my age, so I did," Jane said before stomping inside, handing her coat to a maid as she passed them and went to find more of that champagne.

* * *

Jane and Maura never saw each other that night, or the rest of winter break. As soon as school started back up, Jane studied harder than ever, all while thinking about Maura and what she was doing at every moment she had a second to think.

It took a lot of effort, but Jane finished school with an amazing GPA and got accepted into the academy easily.

She loved every moment she had away from her overbearing mother and didn't mind at all that she was sleeping in a hall filled with other women who wanted to become cops and detectives also.

She was one of the highest in her class when she left the academy.

There were a few years where she worked for Vice, undercover as a hooker. She hated it, her mother hated it, her mother hated it, even more, when Frankie enrolled in the academy.

One day, after a long day of being outside in the heat, Jane made her way into the Boston Police Departments building and made her way quickly to the Division One cafe. She ordered a coffee and the last doughnut on the shelf, which she was sure was two or three days old, but she didn't care. She was way too hungry to care.

"Five dollars, Rizzoli," Stanley said, and Jane quickly dug through her purse, sighing.

"Can I get an IOU?"

"Money or nothing," Stanley said, frowning at the brunette, eyeing her with disgust due to her being so unprofessionally dressed.

"Here," a hand reached out, a white glove with a five-dollar bill.

Jane looked down at the gloved hand, the money and then up the arm.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who was offering money to her.

"M-Maura?"

"Jane," Maura said, her eyes lighting up.

"You don't have to…"

"Stanley, take the money and get me a caramel latte, please," she said, quickly digging into her purse for more cash before paying the man who grumbled and handed Jane her items then went about getting Maura's drink ready.

Jane and Maura stepped aside, the honey-blonde following the brunette over to where the cream, sugar, and stirrers were.

"So… What are you doing here?" Jane asked, adding cream to her coffee after popping the lid of it with her thumb.

"I just got transferred here. I'm the new M.E."

"You what?" Jane asked, her eyes lighting up. "Congratulations, Maura. That's so good."

"What about you?"

"I'm working vice… slowly making my way to become a detective."

"Vice, that's a start."

"Doctor Isles," Stanley called out.

Maura turned her head, making her way over to collect her drink before quickly returning to Jane's side to add some sugar to her drink.

"Doctor?" Jane asked an eyebrow raised as she led them to a vacated table.

Maura nodded, grinning.

"So, Doctor Isles… You've been busy I'm guessing?"

"Incredibly so, yet I've always … thought back to the night we met."

Jane choked slightly on her coffee and coughed before clearing her throat. "Me too. I'm sorry for how I left things… My mother… and father, they're religious… Very religious."

"You weren't out?"

Jane shook her head. "Nope. Still not," Jane sighed, looking down at her coffee.

"So… you're dating men?"

Jane grimaced, shaking her head. "Ma keeps trying to set me up with guys, but I always shut it down quickly."

"So… if someone… a female someone… were to ask you out?"

Jane licked her lips, her eyes flickering up to meet Maura's.

"I mean… I wouldn't exactly say no," Jane smiled, leaning over the table more. "I have no reason to say no to a date, I'm not seeing anyone. I always make sure to have a first date before I decide whether or not someone is right for me. My mother makes sure of that," Jane said, smiling at Maura as the woman before her beamed back at her.

"So, what if someone were to say, Sunday night? Seven o'clock?"

Jane winced, shaking her head, making Maura deflate quickly.

"Any day other than Sunday," Jane quickly said. "I spend Sundays with my family."

Nodding, Maura pulled her phone out and unlocked it, sliding it across the table.

"If you add your number, we can discuss this later?"

Nodding, Jane quickly entered her number into Maura's phone before her phone started ringing.

* * *

Three years.

It took three more years before Jane made detective. And every step of the way, Maura was there encouraging her.

It took about a month after the three-year mark before Jane came out to her parents. She was truly tired of hiding it from them, and tired of sneaking around with Maura.

After years of getting them to love Maura and accept her into their family, of watching Tommy secretly try to hit on Maura in front of her.

When Jane came out, Maura was there. She didn't come out by saying Maura was her partner. She came out by just flat out saying she was gay one Sunday night around her parents' dinner table.

Angela took a while to adjust, but Frank, Jane's father, accepted her quickly. Telling her he'd always be proud of her, even when she refused to work with him as a plumber.

"What about you marrying a doctor or something?" Angela tried as Jane was readying herself and Maura to leave, helping Maura put her coat on.

"I mean… There's women doctor's, Ma," Jane said, sharing a secretive glance with Maura who turned to grab Jane's jacket for the brunette and hold it out.

"Don't be ridiculous Janie, women become nurses," Angela scoffed.

Raising an eyebrow, Jane pointed to Maura, waving a hand up and down. "Uh, hello. Do you remember Doctor Isles?" Jane asked.

Angela snapped her attention to the woman who'd quickly became part of their family.

"Sorry, Maura… I mean no offence."

Snorting slightly, Jane nodded, opening the front door.

"Why can't you be normal, and a man?"

"Uh… Ma, I think Frankie likes them enough for the both of us," Jane said, watching her brother talking with Barry Frost, Jane's partner at work.

Angela spun on her heel quickly to look at her son and the man he was talking to. While she was distracted, Jane ushered Maura quickly out of the door, quietly closing it behind them as she heard her mother questioning who wanted dessert to attempt to get some normalcy back into her life.

Jane held the passenger door open for Maura and smiled at her partner. Maura's eyes met hers over the top of the door, and Jane caved, leaning in to press her lips against Maura's.

* * *

Jane watched her family that Christmas. She watched them all exchange presents, she watched them laugh and shed tears. She watched the way they kept Maura included.

They'd told Jane's parents about a week after Jane had come out to them. Mostly since Frank, Jane's father walked in on them kissing.

He urged her to tell Angela and her brothers, so Jane did. Knowing her father would be there for her if anything happened.

Then, at Christmas, Jane felt something twist in her gut and nudge at her heart as her eyes connected with Maura's over the pile of wrapping paper between them.

They shared a smile, and Jane winked at her before allowing themselves to get pulled into different conversations.

By the time they got home that night, they both let out a heavy sigh.

"I… Have one last present for you," Jane said, taking Maura's hand, leading her to their bedroom.

"I have one for you too," Maura said, letting Jane lead the way.

"Oh? Where's yours? Cause mines in the bedroom."

"Mines also in the bedroom," Maura said, eyeing Jane suspiciously.

"Okay, what if you go get yours first, and then I go get mine, without looking of course."

"How?"

"You get yours, and hide it under the pillow or something, then I'll come in and get mine. And then, we hand them to each other at the same time?"

"I guess that could work," Maura nodded.

"Although, I kinda want to give you mine first," Jane admitted.

"Okay, so what if you go in and get yours… You can give me yours first."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, eyes lighting up.

Maura nodded.

"Okay, wait here a second. I'll call out to you."

Nodding again, Maura watched as Jane ran into the room, closing the door behind her.

The sound of rustling hit Maura's ears and she looked down the hallway to see Bass, her tortoise, slowly scraping along the bottom of the stairs.

She smiled and watched him turn and walk away, shaking her head.

"Maur… You can come in now," Jane said.

Maura opened the door slowly to see Jane standing at the end of the bed.

"Come, sit," Jane urged, gesturing to the bed.

Maura moved around the bed, sitting on the end of it in front of where Jane was standing.

"Okay, so… I know this is kinda corny and cliche," Jane said, biting her lip as she lowered herself to one knee.

Maura's eyes widened as she watched the brunette.

"We met, so many years ago now… A lot has changed, we've changed. But one thing has strongly stayed the same. My love for you, Maura." Jane pulled her hands from behind her, revealing a small deep blue box.

"Maura, I love you. I've loved you from the second I saw you for the first time. You made me lose my breath, like every time I see you for the first time… Waking beside you, owning this house with you, sharing my family with you. I love you, and everything about you."

Maura went to say something, but Jane quickly continued.

"When I first kissed you, underneath the mistletoe, all those years ago. I felt a fire start within me, a burning need to see you, and never let you go."

"Jane I-"

Jane opened the box, revealing a simple rose-gold band with a small stone on top of it.

"Maura, will you marry me?" Jane rushed out, feeling like Maura was quickly losing interest.

"Jane, more than anything I want to say yes," Maura started and Jane's eyes started watering. Feeling like there was a rejection, or something else, that maybe something worse was about to come.

"Wait for one second," Maura said, leaning back to reach under her pillow. She sat up straighter and looked at Jane's tear-filled eyes.

"Breathe, Jane," Maura cooed.

Jane nodded, taking a deep shaky breath.

Maura held out a box of her own.

"I was hoping that you'd say yes if I asked you. How will that work if I said yes to you?" Maura asked, opening the box to show a ring the same as Jane's. "Now I know why I saw you eyeing it at the store," Maura said, causing Jane to let out a watery laugh.

"So… You were going to ask me to marry you?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "And you were going to ask me."

"So?" Jane asked, gesturing to the box she was holding.

"Oh!" Maura quickly remembered exactly what they were doing. "Yes, Jane. Yes, I want to marry you."

Jane let out a happy sigh and leaned up, pressing her lips to Maura's. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maur. So much."

* * *

_**Happy and Merry late Christmas or whichever holiday you celebrate. Hope you liked it, happy holiday season. If you're having a tough day/season, I hope this helps you smile again.** _

_**Please comment and let me know how you liked it.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this story was a one shot, and I hate Christmas, but tis the damn season, it’s a Rizzles Christmas, gays!   
> Have a happy and safe holidays and New Years!!

It had been a year since the women proposed to each other on Christmas. A year of planning, and working, and just being together. They were days away from a Christmas wedding. 

Jane  _ officially _ moved in after they got engaged, not that she was ever at her own apartment anyways. She rented out her apartment that she only kept to keep Angela off her back when they were hiding… when she was hiding.

Everyone at the station was accepting when they both came in holding hands with the engagement rings- Jane's was a little bit less diamond filled than Maura’s, okay… there was one stone compared to Maura's three stones, but Jane's was flat against the ring. While Maura’s was, more her. The middle stone stood above the other two, but it suited the honey-blonde. 

It made Jane smile when she woke up to their hands connected and her thumb stroked over the ring.

They decided early on into their engagement that they liked the idea of a Christmas wedding. It’s when they met, it’s when they got engaged, it’s where their life kept making memories for them.

Their first Christmas together, after Jane had left dinner with her family, she’d made her way to Maura’s place and watched with her body filled with nerves as Maura took the cover off her present.

She watched as Maura’s eyes misted over as she saw the small tortoise. The rest of the evening they watched a few Christmas movies with Maura picking her phone up every so often to write down notes of questions she had for later. 

The questions didn’t get answered until the next day when she was waiting for Jane to wake up while she’d made breakfast and brought it up to her girlfriend.

The second Christmas, Jane and Maura went away. They went to Paris, Rome, Italy. They ate, drank, swayed to the music the different cities had to offer. They photographed every moment they could. 

Angela wasn’t happy Jane had missed Christmas for the first time ever with her family, but Jane promised she’d bring her back something from each place and call every chance she got.

She almost proposed on that trip, but couldn’t do that to Maura. She couldn’t make Maura hide them more than they were already hiding themselves.

She couldn’t do that to the woman she loved.

Their third Christmas, after Jane had made Detective, came out to her family and proposed they decided then and there, well Jane did, that they were never going to have to hide again.

Six months into their engagement, their relationship was thrown a curveball.

Jane had been shot, it wasn’t like when she shot a bad guy through her own body.

It was different.

Three inches to the left and it would have gone straight through her heart. And yet, lying on the gurney in the back of the back of the ambulance, blood pouring from her body, going in and out of consciousness, Jane had a hand loosely holding onto Maura’s while the emergency responders tried so hard to keep the blood from pouring out of the brunette.

Jane thought this was the end.

“Maura…”

Mara looked up at her fiancé, and the look on janes face made Maura shake her head, fighting back another flood of tears.

“Maura, I love you.”

“Jane…”

“I love you, Maura.”

“I love you too, Jane. But don’t talk like this is the end, because it’s not. Do you hear me? You’re going to be fine, better than fine. You’re strong, amazing, and you’re not going to die on me before we get married. Do you hear me?”

Jane smiled, a soft laugh leaving her lips before she coughed and winced.

“I’ll wait till after, babe.”

“Long after, Jane. At least until after you turn ninety, okay?”

“Yes Doctor Isles,” Jane rasped and both women jolted a little as the ambulance sounded it’s horn loudly.

Maura didn’t care that she was covered in blood as she sat in the waiting room, every limb of her body shaking with nerves.

She stood as she heard yelling from the nurses station and knew exactly who owned the voice.

She made her way to the doorway of the waiting area and cleared her throat. “Angela?”

Her future mother-in-law snapped her head in Maura’s direction and ran to her, both instantly crying as they held each other.

“Any news?” Angela asked, slowly pulling away from Maura.

“She’s been in surgery for twenty minutes, Angela. She was stable when she went in, responsive, talking… if anyone can pull through this, it’s Jane.”

“Yes, Maura,” Angela said, nodding. “You’re right. Jane can get through anything… I took the liberty of getting Frankie to go to Jane's car and getting your back up bags,” Angela said, holding out a bag. “So you’re not sitting in your fiancé’s blood, sweetheart.”

Maura nodded, swallowing. She took the bag and smiled thankfully and Angela pointed to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

When Maura came back out of the bathroom, Angela pulled a small packet of wipes from her purse and opened it, tugging one free from the package as Maura sat down.

“Here, honey,” Angela said softly, carefully taking Maura’s left hand, wiping it to try and get the mostly dried blood off of her hand and the ring. “You won’t want Jane to see that beautiful ring all bloody when you go see her, will you?”

Maura choked back a laugh and shook her head, her eyes starting to water once again.

“Did they get him?” Maura asked softly.

Angela nodded.

“Frankie and Detective Frost... I don’t think I’ve ever seen Frankie so mad, even when Janie used to steal his food off of his plate or when she accidentally broke one of his toys… he was so mad today… he looked so shaken up at the fact that he shot the man for shooting Jane.”

“He watched his sister get shot at nearly point blank range, Angela. I think he’ll be a little shaken for a while now, mad too, maybe he’s not even mad. He could just be misplacing his emotions.”

* * *

  
One month, one month of Jane being in hospital and at home on bed rest before she was finally cleared to go back to work on strictly desk duty.

She didn’t like the idea of being stuck at her desk for another month or two until she could pass her physical, get a doctor to sign off on it, and then she could finally get back into the field.

She hoped.

Maura was with her every step of the way, helping her every day to get dressed, to shower, to make sure she ate. Maura took her sick days, her sectioned vacationed days, every day she could get off to be home with Jane, she took. A week closer to Jane being ready to work, they took a road trip.

They visited Maura’s parents who were in Martha’s Vineyard vacationing.

They spent time walking on the beach, Jane worked out (gently) at the local gym. Maura followed her. Wanting to be close to her, wanting to keep an eye on her, and also in a mood to do some exercising.

The day Jane got back to work, there were flowers on her desk, a signed-by-everyone card telling her how glad they were she was back. There was a cupcake on her desk and Frankie was beaming at her from his desk across the room.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her brother but stopped when something caught her eye. She turned her head slightly and saw a silver band on her partner’s hand.

“Oh my god!”

“What? Jane? Are you okay?” Maura asked concerned as she stopped looking at the card that everyone signed and looked at her fiancé.

“My brother got engaged without telling me, that’s what!” Jane said, grinning as she stood, clapping Frost on the shoulder with a soft congratulations before making her way over to Frankie, hugging him tightly. “I’m so proud of you, bro.”

“Aw, thanks, Janie. But if you don’t stop hugging me, people will think Maura made you even softer and I’ll lose the ability to breathe.”

“Shut up, does mum know? Does dad?”

“Aw, no… I wanted you to be the first to know, Jane. Well, Maura knew.”

Jane spun on her heel, looking at her fiancé. “You knew?”

“Who do you think helped him find the perfect ring?”

“The fuck? When?” Jane pouted, moving to stand in front of Maura.

“You slept a lot, Frankie came over a few times with different photos of rings.”

“You know what, Frankie?” Jane asked, glancing over her shoulder at her brother. “Just for not telling me about this, I should no longer let you be in the running to be my best man.”

“What? Jane, come on! That’s so not fair… besides, who else are you going to pick? Tommy’s still in jail.”

“Frost, Korsak, hell I could totally get tommy out of jail for a day just to do the job.”

Frankie pouted and it was almost identical to Jane’s. 

* * *

  
Jane stood in front of the mirror, straightening up her tie. Her hands were shaking with nerves. This was going to be the fourth Christmas Jane and Maura were together. Their second while they were out, and the day they tie the knot.

A knock on the door startled Jane from her reflection and she turned her head. “It’s open.”

“I know, I just don’t want to see you before the wedding.”

“Maur… you okay? Not having second thoughts are you?”

“No, Jane… I just wanted to give you something. Think you can open the door without seeing me?”

“Uh, one second.”

Jane covered the mirror just in case it reflected Maura and she stepped over to stand behind the door, pulling it open. 

Maura stuck her hand in, holding out a small gift bag.

“What’s this?” 

“A present Jane… I thought you were a detective?”

Jane chuckled, her fingers brushing over Maura’s before she took the bag.

“Shoot, I have something for you too but it’s over in my bag… can I close the door a second?”

“You do? Of course.”

Jane smiled, carefully shutting the door before moving quickly to grab a box from within her bag. She came back and stood behind the door once more, opening it back up enough she could put her hand out. “Here… it’s not much, but ma kinda gave me a slight hint on the colour of your earrings… so, I got something to go with it.”

They opened their gifts at the same time, Jane heard Maura’s gasp.

“Jane, it’s beautiful. I love it… thank you. It does go nicely with my earrings. How’d you get it on such short notice?”

“I had Frankie run to the nearest jewellers.”

Jane stared down at the box, smiling at the cuff links Maura had gifted her. A simple J and M each one. She bit her lip nervously. 

“I love these too, but, uh… I don’t know how to put cufflinks on… you always helped me when I needed to be in my dress uniform.”

“Hand me one and I’ll put it on for you and then I’ll do the other.”

“Okay,” Jane said, carefully pulling out the M and holding it out the door as much as she could. There was a few seconds before Maura kissed her hand. 

“Next one?”

“Right.”

Jane frowned a little. This was going to be an awkward angle. She held the J cuff link out and turned a little, her arm upside down as it stuck out the door awkwardly. 

“There we go, all clipped in. Are you ready to get married?”

“To you? I have been since we met, Maura.”

“I’ll meet you down there, don’t be late, Jane.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, babe.”

Maura pulled the door shut and Jane leaned on it heavily, listening to Maura’s retreating footsteps as she sighed softly. 

She was about to marry her best friend, her soulmate, the love of her life. Nothing could ever take Jane's happy mood away from her now. 

The wedding was at their home in the backyard. They’d moved to a bigger home shortly after they got engaged, the idea of children in their future, and another pet for said children made them realise that their other home wasn’t exactly child friendly. There wasn’t much of a yard, or enough space for Maura’s yoga room slash shopping closet and then to raise a kid or two.

Korsak officiated the wedding, after he’d walked Jane down the aisle. Frank Sr hadn’t wanted anything to do with them after he up and left Angela. For no reason.

Maura had her half-sister as her bridesmaid, and Jane had Frankie as her best man. 

There wasn’t really a dry eye in the seats watching them, Jane started tearing up as soon as she saw Maura coming down the aisle towards her, and Maura teared up as soon as she stepped up beside Jane. 

Angela and Hope were crying before the wedding even started.

Even Frankie had a tear in his eye as they were pronounced wife and wife.

Their wedding rings were part of a set which they’d laughed at, both managing to buy an engagement-wedding set when they bought the engagement rings the year before.

  
  


Their vows were self-written but still simple. 

Telling each other how much they loved them, how much they couldn’t wait to spend their lives together, for better or worse, sickness and health (and Jane had jokingly said through bullet wounds or not instead, causing Maura to roll her eyes lovingly.)

They ate under the stars and fairy lights, danced under the moonlight to a playlist they’d been adding to for years now.

Their first dance had been to the song ‘If I Tremble’ by Front Porch Step. 

Maura didn’t think it was much of a wedding dance song, but with Jane singing softly in her ear, she didn’t care.

They swayed together, Maura’s eyes closed as she let Jane’s husky voice wash over her. 

“You know what I think?” Jane asked softly.

“What do you think, Jane?” Maura asked, smiling as she felt Jane press a kiss to her temple.

“I think it was a bad idea to have the wedding and reception here… how are we supposed to sneak out and go home to have amazing wedding sex when everyone’s in our home?”

“Jane?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I got us a hotel for the night. I knew we’d want to get out of here. Especially with your mother staying here to keep an eye on Bass while we’re on our honeymoon.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Jane asked, smiling as she leaned back a little, kissing Maura’s forehead.

“Not in the last twenty minutes, no.”

Jane laughed, pressing her lips to Maura’s. “I love you, Mrs Rizzoli.”

“And I love you, Darling.” Maura brought a hand up, cupping the back of Jane's neck, pulling her closer, resting their foreheads together.

“So, how long before we can escape?”

“At least after the cake, Jane.”

Jane whined and ran a hand through her hair. “Fine, but only because I love you so much and want today to be perfect for you, Maura.”

“Jane, I married you. Nothing else could have made today more perfect.”

They danced a while longer, talked to their friends and family, Jane danced with Frankie, and Maura watched on, smiling lovingly as she sat between Frost and Angela.

“So, are you next, Barry?” Maura asked, looking at the man beside her.

“What? Oh, I don’t know… we haven’t set a date, we’re happy taking things slow.”

A loud laugh caused the pair to look over at their partners, the siblings were drinking a beer and playfully batting at each other. 

“So, Maura, I never did hear the story… how did you and Jane meet?”

Maura sipped on her champagne and smiled fondly at the memory. 

“Which time?”

“What do you mean which time?” Frost asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, we met once when we were younger, and again when I transferred to be the M.E. here.”

“Younger? How old were you then?”

“I was sixteen, Jane was seventeen. It was Christmas, we were both taken to a party by our parents and Jane snuck me outside to a maze, we had our first kiss under some mistletoe and then we were interrupted by a couple who probably actually wanted to propose there and found two teenagers.”

“Oh how did that go down?”

“Well, it was my first kiss. I loved it, I knew from that moment I only wanted to have Jane in my life. But, life got in the way. We didn’t see each other until my first day at the BPD. We started talking instantly, and the rest is history. We’ve been together ever since. That was four years ago that we met up again.”

“Wow, that’s true love.”

Maura smiled and looked over at Jane, her heart swelling with love as their eyes locked. Jane raised her drink slightly and mouthed the words ‘I love you’ and Maura hoisted her glass in response.

Frankie patted Jane on the back and Jane nodded, making her way over to Maura. “Babe, I’m starving. Can we have cake now, please?”

Maura nodded, setting her glass down. “Of course, Angela, would you and frost mind bringing it out?”

“Course not, dear. We’ll just be a moment.”

The cake was a simple red velvet and chocolate swirl mix, covered in a chocolate buttercream frosting and had the curliest writing stating ‘Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli’

Jane smiled as she hugged Maura from behind her chin resting on her wife’s shoulder as she whispered in Maura’s ear. 

“I cannot wait to get you out of here after the cake so I can have you screaming my name till your voice is gone.”

Maura gasped lightly, her body shivering as Jane’s words washed over her, making her body erupt in goosebumps.

— — — —

It wasn’t too much longer before Jane and Maura were bidding everyone a goodbye, mentioning an early flight and Jane actually yawned- she wished it were a fake yawn, she hated being tired, especially on a big night like tonight- the anniversary of the night they met and also their wedding night.

“When you said you got a hotel-“ Jane looked to Maura as she rested her hand on her wife’s shoulder as they got into the rental car Maura had hired to drive them to the hotel. “What did you pack for me?”

“You need clothes?” Maura asked, smiling mischievously, a twinkle in her eye that shined brighter with each streetlight they passed.

“I mean, tonight? No… our honeymoon? Tomorrow? Yeah. And where are we going anyways?”

“Jane, of course I packed you clothes. You’re going to look great in all the dresses I packed you.”

Jane snorted a laugh, her knee nudging Maura’s. 

“One… I packed you one, darling. And I expect one night of you in it. Only one dinner. Okay? The rest of the dinners we go out for, if you need to dress up, I packed you nice pants and shirts. The rest of the trip, you can be as lazy, and comfortable and wear whatever else you want to wear.”

“One dress?”

“One.”

“Have I seen it?”

“Yes, you wore it once. It’s a black off the shoulder one. I spend the night on my knees for you the second we got home, remember?” 

Jane swallowed. She definitely remembered the dress. 

Once they got to the hotel, Maura took Jane straight up to the room. She had gotten the key the day before having had time before she needed to get ready for the wedding and had to get the cufflinks at the same time. She didn’t mind paying for an extra night when it meant that she could plan everything for Jane to make tonight special for her, for the both of them.

As soon as the door to the room closed behind them, Jane had her jacket off and the shirt already unbuttoned.

Maura turned, looking at Jane, her jaw dropping open. “You’re not wearing a bra.”

“Nah, too lazy to put it on and then I forgot. Good thing I didn’t need to take my jacket off during the evening.”

Maura laughed, pulling Jane further into the large suite and showed her the rest of the room. “So, there’s two things we could do right now Jane…”

“What’s that, babe?”

“Well, we could undress and visit the bed.”

“Or?”

“Or, we could go for a soak in the hot tub, and you could rub my back.”

“Oh, I like rubbing your back, can we do that first and then head to bed? I missed out on doing that last night cause we couldn’t see each other before the wedding.”

“Jane, I was joking.”

“I’m not, it’s my favourite part of the night, besides falling asleep with you... unless we have sex.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. I love being able to give you back rubs after every day. I love being able to touch you without the need for it to be anything sexual. I mean, if it turns into more, that’s cool too. But you’re the most important person in my life, Maura. I will rub your back every single night until my hands can’t bend anymore. I will make sure that no matter what, you will feel loved,” Jane said softly, pressing a kiss to Maura’s forehead. “Appreciated.” Another kiss, this time to her cheek. “Needed.” Jaw. “Wanted.” Collar bone. Long fingers curled around the shorter woman’s body, unzipping the dress.

“You are the reason I want to wake up in the morning,” Jane murmured.

They spent an hour in the hot tub until it got too cold outside of the water and Maura made Jane stop the back massage. They had a quick rinse off shower and climbed into bed, curling around each other, too tired for anything else, not that either woman minded the lack of wedding night sex, they loved each other too much to care they didn’t have sex. 

But when Jane woke up three hours later, she couldn’t control her roaming hands. 

She woke Maura up to an orgasm, her wife’s fingers tangling and tugging on her hair as she spread her legs a little wider, crying out Jane’s name hoarsely from being woken up. 

Jane kissed up Maura’s body after bringing her to a second orgasm and smiled as Maura gazed at her lovingly before she pulled Jane into a kiss.

“I love you, Maura,” Jane said softly. 

“I love you too, Jane. I’m so glad I married you, I’m so happy I met you. I’m so in love with you.”

Jane laid beside her wife, smiling when Maura quickly moved to cuddle against her- half laying on her, her head resting on Jane’s chest.

Jane stroked her fingers up and down Maura’s spine slowly, listening as her breathing evened out and she fell back asleep. 

Jane thanked god daily that she got to spend her life with Maura, that she was allowed to marry her, to be with her. She was so thankful for Maura and every day the woman was in her life.   
  


* * *

Here, have some gay! Merry fuckmas, guys!


End file.
